battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Carbine
A Carbine is a shortened firearm designed for use by high-mobility and mounted troops that do not require full-sized rifles. When cavalry was still in widespread use, the carbine offered a form factor more easily managed on horseback than full-sized muskets or rifles. In the modern age, there is a trend towards arming infantry with carbines to balance firepower with portability. The smaller size and lighter weight of carbines makes them easier to handle in close-quarter situations such as urban engagements, when deploying from military vehicles, or in any situation where space is confined. The disadvantages of carbines relative to assault rifles include inferior long-range accuracy and a shorter effective range due to their shorter barrel. Larger than a submachine gun, they are harder to maneuver in tight encounters where superior range and stopping power at distance are not great considerations. Modern carbines generally utilize the same intermediate-caliber ammunition as assault rifles, giving them the advantage of standardization over PDWs that may use proprietary cartridges, and range over submachine guns that often use pistol ammunition. A special class of carbines is the pistol-caliber carbine (PCC). Using the same cartridges as pistols or revolvers, these weapons often feature long barrels, shoulder stocks, and extended magazines, giving them better velocity and accuracy than normal pistols while still retaining the maneuverability. Comparison Advantages * More compact than an assault rifle * Have some degree of stopping power * Many attachments available Limitations * Larger than a submachine gun * Shorter effective range and less long-distance accuracy than an average assault rifle * Damage falloff is more severe than an assault rifle Carbine Battlefield 2 } |name=Carbines of Battlefield 2 |title=Carbines of Battlefield 2 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Special Forces Kit |list1=AK-74u · G36C · M4 Carbine · QBZ-97 · SCAR-L · HK53A3 · G36K }} Battlefield 2: Modern Combat } |name=Carbines of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat |title=Carbines of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Assault Kit |list1=M4 Carbine |group2=Spec Ops Kit |list2=AKS-74u }} Battlefield 2142 } |name=Carbines of Battlefield 2142 |title=Carbines of Battlefield 2142 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align:center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align:center; |liststyle=background:#3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Recon Kit |list1=Lambert Carbine }} Battlefield: Bad Company } |name=Carbines of Battlefield: Bad Company |title=Carbines of Battlefield: Bad Company |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Specialist Kit |list1=SCAR · AKS-74U · XM8C }} Battlefield: Bad Company 2 } |name=Carbines of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 |title=Carbines of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Engineer Kit |list1=SCAR-L Carbine · AKS-74u · XM8 Compact }} Battlefield Play4Free } |name=Carbines of Battlefield Play4Free |title=Carbines of Battlefield Play4Free |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Assault Kit |list1=SCAR-L · M4A1 Carbine · 416-Carbine |group2=Engineer Kit |list2=AKS-74u · G53 · XM8c · PDW-R }} Battlefield 3 } |name=Carbines of Battlefield 3 |title=Carbines of Battlefield 3 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Engineer Kit |list1=M4A1 Carbine · AKS-74u · SCAR-H · A-91 · G36C · SG553 · G53 · QBZ-95B · ACW-R · MTAR-21 |group2=All Kits |list2=PDW-R }} Battlefield 4 } |name=Carbines of Battlefield 4 |title=Carbines of Battlefield 4 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=All Kits |list1=A-91 · ACE 21 CQB · ACE 52 CQB · ACW-R · AK5C · AKU-12 · G36C · M4 · Type-95B-1 · SG553 · MTAR-21 (CR) |group2=Engineer Kit |list2=PDW-R }} Battlefield 1 In Battlefield 1, carbines are a specific variant for scout rifles. The variant modifies the model of the base weapon into a carbine variant of the rifle, and adds other accessories and modified properties. Pistol-Caliber Carbine Battlefield 1 } |name=Pistol-Caliber Carbines of Battlefield 1 |title=Pistol-Caliber Carbines of Battlefield 1 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Tanker and Pilot Kits |list1=C96 Carbine · Frommer Stop Auto · M1911 Extended · Pieper M1893 · P08 Artillerie · Mle 1903 Extended (TSNP) · C93 Carbine (TSAR) |group2 = Assault |list2 = M1917 Trench Carbine (TIDE) · Maschinenpistole M1912/P.16 (TIDE)}}Category:Weapons of Battlefield